Julia Cross
History Julia was born to Jennifer Cross, an author, and Mars on September 7, 1997 in a motel in New Jersey. Her mother raised her in Los Angeles afterward. Julia and her mother didn't get along for the majority of her childhood, her mother raising her alone as well as homeschooling her. Her teachings were different, and focused on mythology, especially in the Greek and Roman part of the world. She was also taught to study battle tactics and skills used by the Roman Empire at the height of its power. When she wasn't studying these, she was also made to practice them. At the age of ten, she was taken to Greece, where she learned Pangrateion. At the age of eleven, her mother was killed in a seemingly random act of violence, and Julia was left to child-services. Eventually, she was picked up and taken to an airport by a group of people who were masquerading as FBI agents. She was loaded onto a plane, where she took a four hour flight to Toronto, Canada, where another group of people picked her up. She went through four weeks of random traveling, before she arrived at Camp Jupiter, outside of San Francisco. There, she was claimed by Mars, and quickly grasped the new reality. Already armed with a knowledge of both Roman and Greek combat tactics, she rose up in skill and standing quickly. When she was fifteen, she was one of the Camp's more ferocious fighters. She didn't have too many friends, but could live with that. One day, a messenger arrived for her, and handed her a flash drive. She left camp, found an internet cafe, and found what was on it. It was a video showing the more detailed circumstances of her mother's death. By now, Julia had forgiven her mother for everything, and was shocked and enraged by what she saw. It showed a Greek Demigod assassination team take out her mother, and explained who they were. It also had a description of who they were and what they did, along with an invitation to do something about them. She found the attached location, and was put in a car with a group of demigods between her age and the late twenties. They took her back up to Canada, into British Columbia, where they brought her to their small fortress in the mountains. They revealed they were a group called The New Roman Empire, that sought Roman Demigods to rule over the Greek, Nordic, and all other Demigod territories. She agreed to join them, and found herself a rising star in the New Empire. After a year, on her sixteenth birthday, she was made Praefectus castrorum, or Camp Prefect, a third in command for a Roman Legion. Personality Julia has an animality of her that does not hesitate to brutalize captured prisoners or to cleave the head from a cowardly Roman's shoulders. She can be hot-headed and ill-tempered from time to time, but she can also be very calculative and charming. She has a talented tongue, and can talk her way out of things well before resorting to swordplay, as well as being a natural liar. Despite some of her coldness, she can also be empathetic, and doesn't like to see other Romans suffer. Julia believes warriors of great skill should be highly respected, and will always respect her opponents, no matter who they are. Fighting Style/Weaponry/Armor Julia fights with a pair of Roman Gladius'. She uses traditional as well as unconventional Roman combat techniques, as well as certain Gladiator fighting styles. She also mixes in Pangrateion techniques when fighting, making her stand out among her comrades, who solely use styles of Roman invention. Julia doesn't normally use a shield, but keeps one in her armory just in case. She also wears light roman armor made of leather over her normal attire. She very rarely wears a helmet, as she finds they restrict her vision too much. Gallery JuliaSwords.jpg|Julia's Twin Blades. JuliaArmor.png|Julia's leather armor. JuliaShield.jpg|Julia's rarely used shield. Category:Odst grievous Category:Roman Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Children of Mars Category:Original Character Category:Character